Episode 248
Introduction The middle-aged dumb-ass oldie, or Madao, Taizo Hasegawa finds himself on a game show with a chance to win ten million yen. Will he be able to endure the pressure and become a Madaonaire!? And what is Madao's motivation for participating in the game show...? Plot For yet to be revealed reason Hasegawa finds himself as a contestant on the gameshow Who Wants to Be a Madaonaire competing to win ten million yen, drawing upon knowledge from his past to answer the questions. Starting back in his apparent childhood playing baseball and losing the game for his team before the purpose of the show itself is explained, in a gameshow that is totally not rigged, good for nothing old men who have failed at life, or Madao are offered a chance to redeem themselves. With todays contestant, Hasegawa continuing that he had found out about the show when he woke up in a dump seeing the show as his last chance. However even the first question seems lost on him, what the Shogun who introduced the Kyoho reforms later became known as, but somehow he’s brought back to when he was being taught it in school and the cute girl who sat next to him, pointed out the answer. But in an unexpected twist the boy in the classroom is revealed not to be him at all, and instead he’s revealed to be the creepy old guy who was trying to stretch himself outside, yet once again he employs this method for the second question. The name of the general who betrayed the Western Army during the Battle of Sekigahara leading the Eastern Army’s victory. With Hasegawa being revealed to have been taken in by the class as a pet after the same girl saved him, being compared to this general. After which he continues to look into his past where the same girl has saved him once again, explaining that she has a soft spot for Madao as her father too is also one, that she wishes she could enter Who Wants to Be a Madanaire so that she could pay back his debts and that he could come home again. And when that day comes she’ll be counting on him to be her lifeline. Following which her mother fell ill and now lost, she came to live with him, however in the present as Hasegawa continues his resolve, confidence, and physical strength starts to waver. Remembering the nights he spent sleeping under the stars in cardboard boxes with that girl and struggling to make ends meet, eventually growing quite attached to her as she came to see him and started referring to him as her father, but just before she can admit that she was finally able to meet him again she falls ill with the same illness that struck her mother. Following which Hasegawa meets her actual father who pointlessly further resolves to get a job and pay back his debts as well as his family’s hospital fees, however empowered by those times he spent with that girl he tells her father that his debts or lack of a job mean nothing so long as a family has each other. Leading to Hasegawa taking up their debt and reaching his current position, and now without doubt he continues. And fearing that he might just win, the producers throw an impossible question at him only to have him use his lifeline, using it to wish the girl well and at the same time correctly answer the question. However just before Hasegawa can confidently walk away, the debt collectors reveal that the prize was only enough to cover half the debt. Characters *Hasegawa Taizou (Main Characters) *Sakurajima Chiharu *Chiharu's classmate *Chiharu's parents *Sakata Gintoki (No Lines) *Shimura Shinpachi (No Lines) *Kagura (No Lines) *Hijikata Toushirou (No Lines) *Okita Sougo (No Lines) *Kondou Isao (No Lines) *Yamazaki Sagaru (No Lines) *Harada Unosuke (No Lines) *Katsura Kotarou (No Lines) *Musashi (No Lines) *Shimura Tae (No Lines) *Tama (No Lines) *Otose (No Lines) *Catherine (No Lines) Trivia *Who Wants to Be a Madaonaire might be a parody of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. *This episode along with the chapter that was adapted from is a parody of Slumdog Millionaire Category:Episodes